


Save the World

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has to save the world from the evil MERC organisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> Title from the Swedish House Mafia [song](http://www.metrolyrics.com/save-the-world-tonight-lyrics-swedish-house-mafia.html) of the same name.
> 
> I've tried as best as I can to make sure that the formatting works on as many different sizes of screen, but there may be breaks in strange places on some screens.

FADE IN:

INT. RS HQ/KEVIN'S OFFICE – NIGHT

KEVIN, early 20s, short back and sides with a tall quiff, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, is surrounded by three computers screens that have lots of data that looks important, and there is another screen with a video feed of a crowded bar from someone else's POV.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                Target acquired. Operation is a go. Move into position.

 

INT. HOTEL BAR - NIGHT

INSERT – JO'S EARPIECE

JO, mid 20s, in an expensive looking suit, is standing by the bar, as an attractive WOMAN, dressed in a ball gown and sipping a cocktail, stands next to him.

                                                                KEVIN (V.O.)  
                                Use protocol one.

                                                                JO  
                                Did it hurt?

                                                                WOMAN  
                                                (rolling her eyes)  
                                Did what hurt?   

                                                                JO  
                                Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

Woman throws her drink over Jo who stands shocked before wiping it off his face.

 

INT. RS HQ/KEVIN'S OFFICE – NIGHT

Kevin sits back in his chair as he smirks, shaking his head at Jo's awful flirting technique.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                Better luck next time.

 

INT. JO'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

The apartment is sparsely furnished and spacious, Jo sits with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Jo sips at a cup of tea. He picks up his phone and dials a number.

                                                                JO  
                                Hey. What time is it there?

 

EXT. WILL'S YACHT - DAY

WILL, late teens, clearly Jo's little brother, wearing nothing but shorts, lounging on a yacht, sipping a glass of champagne as the sun glints off the water.

                                                                WILL  
                                                (smiling)                                                 
                                Breakfast time.

INTERCUT BETWEEN JO AND WILL

                                                                JO  
                                Enjoying your new toy?

Will glances around at the assorted people, all attractive, that are assembled on the yacht.

Jo fidgets with his cup of tea, glancing around at his empty flat.

                                                                WILL  
                                Do you wish you'd gone into software design rather  
                                than accounting?

Will laughs into the phone.

                                                                JO  
                                I like my job, even if it doesn't pay well enough to buy a  
                                yacht.

                                                                WILL  
                                                (waving to people off screen)  
                                I've got to go. I'll chat to you soon.

A man and a woman beckon Will into the boat, he gives both of them a passionate kiss before disappearing below deck with them.

Jo sits alone, sipping his cup of tea.

 

INT. RS HQ/LOBBY – DAY – TRACKING

Jo strolls through the reception area as he heads towards a lift, we then see him exit the lift as he heads towards an office.

INT. RS HQ/MAIN OFFICE - DAY

Kevin waits for him, folders spread out on a large desk, and a panoramic cityscape in the background.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                Have fun last night?

                                                                JO  
                                Any night with you is always a good night.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                Well, if you want to cut out the teasing and skip  
                                straight to the fun parts you know where I am.

                                                                JO  
                                                (tapping his earpiece)  
                                You're always right here with me.

Kevin slides a folder over the desk to Jo and he picks it up.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                We've got an informant inside the MERC organisation.

                                                                JO  
                                Who are they?   

                                                                KEVIN  
                                They're only known to us as forty-seven.

                                                                JO  
                                Mysterious woman, we should get on well.

                                                                KEVIN      
                                                (smirking)              
                                You're going to meet them over dinner, get the  
                                information. It's the standard seduce and retrieve.

                                                                JO  
                                No problem.      

                                                                KEVIN  
                                I'll be with you every step of the way.

 

INT. RESTAURANT – NIGHT

Jo sits in a high class restaurant waiting for his date. Several attractive women wander past but they all go to meet other people. STOFFEL, early 20s, handsome and wearing a business suit, walks into the restaurant, glancing around before he sees Jo with a red rose.

Stoffel leans in close as Jo stands up for him.

                                                                STOFFEL  
                                Are you J – P thirty?

                                                                JO  
                                Forty-seven?

Stoffel nods as he takes a seat.

Jo orders a bottle of wine, something expensive, and the WAITER, mid 20s, long dark hair slicked back, brings it over. Stoffel downs his wine in one gulp as Jo pours him another glass.

                                                                STOFFEL  
                                I have all the information…

                                                                JO  
                                Not here. We're just two guys on a date.

Jo looks around and people are milling around. A waiter drops a tray and glasses SMASH on the ground.

Stoffel jumps, and Jo puts his hand on his hip before reaching out to hold Stoffel's hand. The waiter reappears and Jo catches a glimpse of a gun hidden behind his waistcoat.

The waiter pulls a gun and Jo blocks his view of Stoffel. A wine glass EXPLODES as Jo drags Stoffel behind a table.

Jo and Stoffel crawl towards the kitchen door while people are SCREAMING and running around.

 

EXT. ALLEY BEHIND RESTAURANT – NIGHT

Jo and Stoffel stumble out into the street. Stoffel looks distressed.

                                                                STOFFEL  
                                What was that?

                                                                JO  
                                MERC don't like being betrayed.

Jo holds Stoffel's hand leading him down the alley but Stoffel hesitates.

Jo kisses Stoffel, quick and messy.

                                                                JO  
                                I'll keep you safe, but we have to go now.

Jo and Stoffel disappear down the alley, a door SLAMS, and the waiter looks around, but they are long gone.

 

INT. SAFEHOUSE/KITCHEN – NIGHT

Jo sews up a graze on his shoulder as Stoffel sits stunned, looking at the blood spots on his white shirt.

                                                                JO  
                                Come get a shower, you'll feel better.

Jo leans in for a kiss as he strips Stoffel of his shirt, leading him to the bathroom.

 

INT. SAFEHOUSE/BATHROOM – NIGHT

Jo and Stoffel wash each other in the shower, kissing passionately. Jo hoists Stoffel up so that his legs wrap around his waist as he thrusts in. They make love under the water.

 

INT. SAFEHOUSE/BEDROOM – NIGHT

Stoffel lays in Jo's arms, smile on his face as Jo strokes his hair.

PAUL, late 20s, in a smart suit with a badge hanging from the lapel, KNOCKS on the door and Jo pulls on his clothes before he goes to answer it. Jo motions for Stoffel to stay in the bed.

Stoffel listens from the bed.

                                               

INT. SAFEHOUSE/LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

                                                                PAUL  
                                Where's the witness?

                                                                JO  
                                In the bedroom.

Stoffel enters the room and sits next to Jo. Paul raises an eyebrow and says nothing.

                                                                JO  
                                This is Paul, he's going to look after you.

                                                                STOFFEL  
                                What are you going to do?

                                                                JO  
                                I'm going to save the world.

Jo gives Stoffel a kiss before winking at him and walking out.

 

INT. RS HQ/RESEARCH LAB – DAY

MARCIA, mid 20s, blonde hair in a French braid, wearing a lab coat, as she plays with a flamethrower concealed in a lipstick. There are gadgets all over the lab bench which look like sex toys.

                                                                JO  
                                What have you got for me Marcia?

                                                                MARCIA  
                                                (smiling)  
                                Everything you need to take down the MERC  
                                organisation.

Marcia picks up a leather cuff, and wraps it around Jo's wrist.

                                                                JO  
                                Kinky.

                                                                MARCIA  
                                It's the remote control for the drone.

Marcia presses an invisible button and the cuff lights up with controls as a drone hovers over.

                                                                JO            
                                Ah.

Jo picks up a small metal object and it vibrates when he twists it.

                                                                MARCIA  
                                Be careful with that, you get five minutes and then it  
                                explodes.

                                                                JO  
                                Does it have to look like a vibrator?

Marcia smirks before pushing Jo in the direction of a mannequin wearing a suit. She takes out the flamethrower lipstick and surrounds the suit in flames. The flames clear to show the suit is unharmed.

                                                                JO  
                                Nice. Stylish too.

Jo feels at the material of the blue checked suit and nods in approval.

                                                                MARCIA  
                                You'd look good in it.

                                                                JO  
                                I'd look better out of it.

Jo winks and Marcia bats him away.

                                                                MARCIA  
                                You had your chance.

                                                                JO  
                                I was on a mission.

                                                                MARCIA  
                                You're always on a mission.

Jo plays with an object that looks like a torch, studying it suspiciously.

                                                                JO  
                                Don't tell me, it's a fleshlight.

Marcia clicks a button and the light shines in Jo's face.

                                                                MARCIA  
                                It's a torch.

CALI, early 20s, in a stylish business suit, walks in, her heels clicking against the hard floor as she strolls across to Jo, handing him a file.

                                                                CALI  
                                I've got your flight details, you're heading for Monza.

Jo studies the folder.

INSERT – PICTURE OF SUSIE WOLFF. DANY IS IN THE BACKGROUND BUT NOT THE FOCUS

SUSIE WOLFF, early 30s, wife of TOTO WOLFF, mid 40s, tall with an Austrian accent, together they run the evil MERC organisation. DANY KVYAT, early 20s, Russian, permanent frown, is their second in command,

                                                                CALI  
                                She's attending a charity gala before the race.

Jo nods. Marcia takes Jo's phone and adds an app.

                                                                MARCIA  
                                It'll copy what's on her phone and give us access  
                                to the MERC network.  
                                                (beat)  
                                But it'll take five minutes to do it. Think you can  
                                distract her for that long?

                                                                JO  
                                No problem.

Jo winks at Cali who blushes before he strides out of the room. Marcia smiles to herself.

EXT. PRIVATE AIRFIELD – DAY

A limo pulls up to a small plane. Jo gets out of the car, walks up to the plane and gets on board.

                                                                KEVIN (V.O.)  
                                Enjoy your flight. I'll be with you from here on in.

Jo smiles.

 

INT. PRIVATE PLANE – DAY

NICO, late 20s, flight attendant, seats Jo and fetches him a drink.

                                                                NICO  
                                Is there anything else I can get for you?

Jo eyes up Nico and Nico leans in for a kiss.

 

INT. PRIVATE PLANE/BATHROOM – DAY

Jo is being blown by Nico, grabbing his hair and gasping as Jo screams in pleasure.

 

INT. RS HQ/KEVIN'S OFFICE - DAY

Kevin watches as Nico's head bobs and the sound of Jo coming blares out of the speakers. Kevin eats popcorn, his other hand is o.s. and moving in a way that suggests he's playing with himself.

 

INT. PRIVATE PLANE/BATHROOM – DAY

Nico stands up and licks his lips before kissing Jo. They kiss sloppily.

                                                                NICO  
                                Good?

                                                                JO  
                                Perfect.

 

INT. PRIVATE PLANE – DAY (LATER)

Jo stands up and heads for the door, he gives Nico a chaste kiss.

                                                                JO  
                                I'll see you on the way home.

                                                                NICO  
                                I look forward to it.

Jo leaves and Nico smiles to himself.

 

EXT. CAR HIRE OFFICE/PARKING LOT – DAY

Expensive cars in a parking lot, Jo eyes them up as he strolls through, smile on his face.

 

INT. CAR HIRE OFFICE – DAY

The ASSISSTANT, 20s, dressed in corporate uniform with a cheery smile plastered on their face, comes over to greet Jo.

                                                                ASSISSTANT  
                                Do you have a reservation, sir?

                                                                KEVIN (V.O.)  
                                It's under Palmer. I think you'll like it.

Kevin laughs and Jo looks worried.

                                                                JO  
                                Yes, Palmer.

The assistant goes to their kiosk and taps away at the computer.

                                                                ASSISTANT  
                                A Renault Clio. Good choice.

                                                                JO  
                                Any chance you could upgrade it to something sportier?

 

INT. RS HQ/KEVIN'S OFFICE – DAY

Kevin shakes his head as he looks at the assistant on a screen.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                You need to be inconspicuous.

                                                                JO (V.O.)  
                                It's okay, the Clio will be fine.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                Just remember how awkward it was to have sex in the  
                                Evora.

Kevin laughs as Jo takes the car keys from the assistant.

 

EXT. CAR HIRE OFFICE/PARKING LOT – DAY

Jo walks towards the Renault Clio before getting in. He checks his hair in the mirror and puts the keys in the ignition.

 

INT. RS HQ/KEVIN'S OFFICE – DAY

Kevin's desk has papers everywhere and he eats Chinese takeaway while typing with one hand.

 

INTERCUT BETWEEN JO AND KEVIN

                                                                KEVIN  
                                Did you read the briefing on the plane?

                                                                JO  
                                I ran my eyes over it.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                That's not the only thing you ran your eyes over.

                                                                JO  
                                He was cute.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                They're all cute.

Kevin laughs.

Jo turns the keys and the car engine ROARS into life.

 

EXT. "BRACKLEY HOTEL" – NIGHT

Limos pull up outside and people in tuxedos and ball gowns enter the building. The hotel sign shines out and lights sparkle.

                                                               

INT. "BRACKLEY HOTEL" – NIGHT

Chandeliers hang from the ceiling and ornate fripperies adorn the walls. A well-dressed crowd mills around as waiters carry trays of champagne.

                                                                KEVIN (V.O.)  
                                Fancy.

Jo makes his way to the bar. The BARTENDER, early 20s, in a pristine white shirt and waistcoat, comes to take his order.

                                                                BARTENDER  
                                What can I get you?

                                                                JO  
                                Laphroaig. Neat.

Susie approaches as the bartender pours Jo's drink.

                                                                SUSIE  
                                You have good taste.

Susie drags her eyes over Jo, and Jo pushes his drink at Susie. She sips at it as the bartender pours Jo another.

                                                                JO  
                                To good taste.

Jo and Susie clink glasses and they eye each other up.

INSERT – JO ACTIVATING THE CLONING APP

                                                                JO  
                                Scotch isn't the only thing that I have good taste in.

                                                                SUSIE  
                                Is that so?

Susie glances at Jo's watch and designer suit.

                                                                KEVIN (V.O.)  
                                She's interested. Just keep her talking, it's copying the data  
                                as we speak.

                                                                JO  
                                So what do you do? Ms…?

                                                                SUSIE  
                                Wolff. I'm a little surprised you haven't heard of me.

Susie points to a poster.

On the poster is a photo of Susie and Toto, underneath is written "THANK YOU MR & MRS WOLFF"

                                                                JO  
                                My apologies Mrs Wolff.

                                                                SUSIE  
                                                (leaning in to whisper)  
                                My husband and I… We have an arrangement.

Jo sips at his drink and raises an eyebrow.

                                                                KEVIN (V.O.)  
                                Looks like you're going to have some fun.

Susie scribbles something on a napkin and folds it over.

                                                                SUSIE  
                                My room number. Give me five minutes and then  
                                come up.

Susie presses a finger to her lips before walking off, looking back over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Jo finishes his drink and looks at the napkin.

"FOOLED YOU" is written on the napkin in lipstick.

                                                                JO  
                                Kevin, we've been had. Find me a plan B.

 

INT. RS HQ/KEVIN'S OFFICE – NIGHT

Kevin types frantically as various images flash up on his screen, including a picture of Dany, and an exterior shot of the "Unicorn Club".

                                                                KEVIN  
                                I've found out where their second in command is.

Kevin hits a few more keys and an address flashes up on screen.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                I'm sending you the details. There's an Evora waiting for  
                                you outside.

 

INT/EXT. "BRACKLEY HOTEL" – NIGHT – TRACKING

Jo smiles to himself.

                                                                JO  
                                Thank you sweetie.

                                                                KEVIN (V.O.)  
                                                (laughs)  
                                Any time honey.

Jo leaves a note for the bartender and heads out of the hotel. Light rain drizzles down and a VALET, early 30s, hands Jo the keys to a bright yellow Lotus Evora that he slides into. The engine GROWLS as he pulls away and disappears into traffic.

 

EXT. "UNICORN CLUB" - NIGHT

Sparkling unicorns adorn the outside of the club, brightly dressed patrons flock inside.

Jo pulls up in the Evora and steps out, his shirt is unbuttoned to reveal his hairy chest.

 

INT. "UNICORN CLUB" – NIGHT

Loud MUSIC plays and neon lights strobe over the crowded dance floor.

Jo makes his way through the crowd as various men eye him up. He stands at the bar near Dany, not looking at him, as Dany drags his eyes over him.

Jo smiles at Dany who slides closer.

                                                                JO  
                                What can I get you?

                                                                DANY  
                                Vodka.

The BARMAN, early 20s, tanned and athletic, dressed in a thin, tight, white t-shirt and cut offs, hands Jo and Dany their drinks.

                                                                DANY  
                                Thanks.

Jo sips at his drink as Dany downs his, putting his glass on the bar. Dany's hand brushes Jo's hip.

                                                                JO  
                                Another?

                                                                DANY  
                                Maybe somewhere quieter?

Jo leans in for a kiss, their bodies press together and Dany slides his hand inside Jo's shirt. Jo licks his lips.

                                                                JO  
                                Lead the way.

 

INT. DANY'S HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

Jo and Dany fall through the door in a flurry of limbs, heading straight for the bed, passionate kisses and grabbing at each other's clothes.

INSERT – JO ACTIVATING THE CLONING APP

Jeans drop to the floor.

Dany straddles Jo as he opens a condom.

Jo bites his lip as Dany sinks down on him.

Dany rides Jo as he looks over Dany's shoulder.

Jo looks over at where his phone lies on the duvet. "DOWNLOAD COMPLETE" shows on the screen.

Jo kisses at Dany's neck and they fuck frantically. Dany gasps and moans as he comes, Jo rests his forehead against Dany's as they both smile.

                                                                DANY  
                                That was just what I needed.

                                                                JO  
                                Glad I could help.

 

INT. DANY'S HOTEL ROOM - DAWN

Jo slinks out of bed and gets dressed.

                                                                DANY  
                                Leaving already?

                                                                JO  
                                I've got to get to work.

Jo gives Dany a kiss on the forehead, stroking his hair off his forehead.

                                                                DANY  
                                Call me sometime?

                                                                JO  
                                Sure.

                                                                KEVIN (V.O.)  
                                The next time you see him he'll be in handcuffs.

Jo leaves Dany sleeping in bed.

 

INT. RS HQ/KEVIN'S OFFICE – DAY

Jo peers over Kevin's shoulder as Kevin types. There is a jumble of data on the screen.

                                                                JO  
                                Have you found out when they're going to sell it?

                                                                KEVIN  
                                They're going to sell the plans at the Singapore G – P.

Kevin hands Jo a file.

INSERT – PICTURE OF THE AMBER LOUNGE FASHION SHOW

                                                                JO  
                                It's the perfect cover.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                Do you remember the location of the extraction point?

                                                                JO  
                                How could I forget?

                                                                KEVIN  
                                You forgot our anniversary.

                                                                JO  
                                I was deep undercover.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                You were deep in something else…

                                                                JO  
                                Hey, that's no way to talk about Alex.

Kevin laughs and turns to face Jo. Jo runs his hand over the side of his face.

                                                                JO  
                                You deserve so much better than me.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                I know.

Jo leans in for a kiss, soft and tender, and Kevin closes his eyes.

                                                                KEVIN  
                                Have fun saving the world.

Jo kisses Kevin on the cheek before walking out, leaving Kevin smiling.

 

EXT. "MARINA SANDS BAY HOTEL" – NIGHT

AERIAL SHOT

The hotel looms over the city lights and Formula One cars ROAR in the distance.

 

INT. "AMBER LOUNGE" FASHION SHOW – NIGHT

People are milling as Jo talks to CARMEN, late 20s, ball gown.

                                                                CARMEN  
                                What do you do?

                                                                JO  
                                I'm an F – one driver.

 

INT. RS HQ/KEVIN'S OFFICE – NIGHT

Kevin rolls his eyes at the screen

                                                                KEVIN  
                                You're no James Hunt.

                                                                CARMEN (V.O.)  
                                Really? So are you racing this weekend?

Kevin watches Jo kiss Carmen on screen as he types. "Naked Gun" plays on one of the screens in the background, the scene where Sergeant Frank Drebin has a gun pointed at him, and Kevin presses a few buttons.

 

INT. "AMBER LOUNGE" FASHION SHOW/SERVICE CORRIDOR – NIGHT

THUG #1 and THUG #2 lay unconscious on the ground. Carmen is pointing a gun at Jo.

Jo grabs the gun and points it at Carmen.

                                                                JO  
                                A little heads up next time?

                                                                KEVIN (V.O.)  
                                My bad.

                                                                JO  
                                Tell me where the sale is happening.

                                                                CARMEN  
                                Why should I? Maybe I could make you forget all about  
                                this?

Carmen reaches out to stroke Jo's face but he aims the gun at her head.

                                                                JO  
                                The kiss wasn't that good.

Carmen pouts as Jo takes the safety off the gun.

                                                                JO  
                                How about I let you leave with your life?

Jo pulls back the hammer. Carmen flinches

                                                                CARMEN  
                                Marina Bay Sands Hotel. Penthouse Suite.

Jo puts the gun away and grabs Carmen's wrist, handcuffing her to a radiator. Jo walks towards the door.

                                                                CARMEN (O.S.)  
                                You'll never get there in time.

 

EXT. "AMBER LOUNGE" FASHION SHOW – NIGHT

A helicopter lands and Jo strolls into the cockpit. He points the gun at the PILOT, mid 40s, and they take off.

 

INT. HELICOPTER – NIGHT – TRAVELLING

                                                                JO  
                                Take me to the Marina Bay Sands Hotel.

They fly over Singapore. The hotel comes into view and Jo looks down at it.

                                                                JO  
                                Thanks for the lift.

Jo jumps out of the helicopter and lands in the swimming pool on the roof.

 

EXT. "MARINA BAY SANDS HOTEL"/ROOF SWIMMING POOL - NIGHT

He climbs out of the pool as people stare at him. His shirt clings to his muscles and water beads down his face. Jo heads for the emergency escape.

 

INT. "MARINA BAY SANDS HOTEL"/CORRIDOR – NIGHT

Jo picks a towel off the housekeeping cart and dries his hair. He shakes the water out of his gun.

                                                                JO  
                                Kevin, are you there?

Jo takes out the earpiece and drops it on the cart.

He walks through a door labelled 'Penthouse Suite'.

 

INT. "MARINA BAY SANDS HOTEL"/PENTHOUSE SUITE – CONTINUOUS

Jo bursts through the door, gun out, and everyone freezes.

The BUYER, 60s, glass eye, and his BODYGUARD, late 20s, tanned with curly black hair, look at Toto and Susie.

Dany pulls his gun and he stares at Jo.

                                                                SUSIE  
                                You again?

                                                                TOTO  
                                You know this guy?

                                                                SUSIE  
                                He's with R – S.

                                                                JO  
                                Back up's on the way.

                                                                SUSIE  
                                You'll be dead before they get here.

                                                                DANY  
                                No he won't.

Dany aims his gun at Susie.

                                                                DANY  
                                Interpol.

                                                                JO  
                                You could have said.

                                                                DANY  
                                It's not really pillow talk.

Jo laughs. Susie goes to move and Dany aims his gun at her head.

                                                                SUSIE  
                                You slept with him?

                                                                DANY  
                                It was the best way to leak all the information about  
                                MERC to R – S without you knowing.

Susie laughs.

                                                                SUSIE  
                                You got used.

                                                                JO  
                                But it was so much fun.

Dany winks at Jo, and Jo smiles.

                                                                SUSIE  
                                Looks like backup isn't coming.

The bodyguard pulls his gun and a gun FIRES.

Backup bursts through the door in full police gear.

                                                                DANY  
                                Enjoy jail.

Dany flashes his Interpol ID as Jo drops his gun on the floor. Jo and Dany wander to the balcony.

                                                                JO  
                                Think we've got time to finish what we started?

Dany kisses Jo, FIREWORKS go off in the background.

                                                                DANY  
                                What were you thinking?

 

EXT. SECLUDED TROPICAL ISLAND – DUSK

Jo and Dany lie on a deserted beach sipping tropical drinks.

                                                                JO  
                                What's your next mission?

                                                                DANY  
                                Classified. Yours?

Jo laughs.

                                                                JO  
                                Classified.

                                                                DANY  
                                Guess we should enjoy our holiday while we can.

Dany drags Jo into a passionate kiss.

They make love as the sun sets.

                FADE OUT.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
